The Smartest Person in the Room
by ninjafangirl4022
Summary: Grace Remi is a fifteen year old genius with a wonderful life, and a loving father. That is until the evil mastermind Roger Key tears her life apart, and forces her to do something she would never do: Kill the Avengers.
1. Prologue- Key

"You really think that I'll do this?" I asked him, "Help you kill the Avengers?"

"I really don't think you have a choice in the matter."

My teeth were grinding, my hands made into fists, "You've already taken the last thing that I loved. There is nothing else, not one thing."

He smiled slightly, "You forget, I haven't killed him yet. And I won't, if you help me."

I sneered and spat at his feet, "You won't kill him, not while he is giving you the key to everything that you desire." Not that I was entirely sure of what I said, but I wasn't about to let my fears show.

If I did that, I was as good as dead.

This time, he laughed out loud, "Oh, I would kill him. Not that I would want to, but I definitely would, if I had to." He paused, and said more quietly, "Or, if I given the slightest inconvenience. Either way."

I came at him quickly, but not quick enough. Guards were at my side in the first instant, holding my arms. "You coward!" I screamed at him, "Face me, fight me!"

He sighed a bit, pulled himself out of his chair, and came towards me. When he was close enough, his hand came out, and slapped me across the face.

I stiffened, and the guards tightened their grip on my arms. This... buffoon was the most despicable human being that I had ever met. I hate him. So much.

He stood back, standing a good seven inches over me. "Bring her."

As much as I tried, and dug my feet into the ground, the guards still pulled me along after him. We went down a few hallways, and might have gone down some staircases. I don't know. Being as hard headed as I was, I wasn't really paying attention.

Finally, we made it to a door with guards on either side. One of them opened it for us, and I was dragged in violently.

A man with large glasses sat at a desk of sorts, studying the content of something under a microscope. He looked up quickly when the door opened. At the sight of us he paled.

At the sight of me.

"Please, Key," he asked the tall man standing next to me, "I've done all that you have asked, don't hurt her."

I saw then what Key had been doing. Using me to get to this man. Using this man to get to me. "Don't do anything he says, Dad, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I told the man at the desk.

My dad. Technically, my step-father, but the only dad I can remember. A science genius. The second smartest person in the room.

"I'm not here to make you work harder, Remi," Key glanced over at me, then continued, "I'm here to make sure she does what I want."

Key then made his way quickly over to my father, and put a gun to his head. "Still don't think I'll kill him?"

Truly, I wasn't sure. I should have been, but the gun in Key's hand was messing with my head, and Key himself usually put me off anyway. I just stared at the two of them, unsure of what to do.

Kade Remi's eyes were wide, and Roger Key's were as cold as ice. "What is it going to be, Grace?"

I couldn't let my dad get shot. He was all that I had left. Biological mother and father: dead, before I could remember them. Step-mother: dead, as of five years ago. "Fine," I said quietly, defeated.

Key put the gun down slowly, "Good."

But I wasn't finished with the defiance, "There's just one thing I don't understand, Key."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you want me? Besides a weapon to use against my father, of course. I'm a fifteen year old girl."

"That's exactly why. The Avengers won't see it coming." And at that, Key turned, and walked out of the room.

My father was still the second smartest person in the room...

I was the first.


	2. Chapter 1- Hawkeye

_Three Days Later_

There he was, strutting down the block like he owned the whole city. Smiling his crooked smile while talking to Iron Man on his Avengers I.D. card.

Somehow, even though I hadn't told Key anything, I thought that this was a punishment from him for me being so defiant. A punishment of me helping kill the Avenger I looked up to the most; the one who had saved me once when I was younger.

Hawkeye.

Even though he was two blocks away from me, I could see his every step clearly. The eyepiece Key had given me was doing its job, and helping me do mine, no matter how much I hated it.

"Do you see him?" one of Key's goons asked through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah," I answered.

"And you know what you have to do?"

"How could I forget?"

I didn't get a response for a few seconds, then, "All right, do it. You know what happens if you don't."

Whatever. I just wanted to get this over with. I glanced up from my hiding spot in the alley way to a window on the top floor of the building across the street, where the man I had talked to sat waiting with a sniper rifle. Waiting for Hawkeye.


End file.
